The Hybrid
by Roxie-chan
Summary: Kagome leaves for a year and comes back quite different. rated M for sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hybrid**

Key:

/Thoughts/

"Talking"

SCREAMING

Ages:

Kagome 19

Inuyasha 22

Shippo 13

Sango 21

Miroku 22

Chapter 1:

Kagome's POV

For the past 3 years I have kept a secret from everyone except my family, but you'll hear it later.

The final battle with Naraku happened 2 years ago. Kagura had secretly been letting information leak to us.

Unfortunately many people died including Kaede, many wolves, wolf demons, Kagura, Kanna, and Sango's brother. Fortunately we won and Naraku died, Kikyo was put to rest along side Kaede.

Sesshomaru was there, but left shortly after and Kagura's body was no where to be found.

Ayame (the white wolf princess) almost died, but thankfully we were able to save her. Koga realized, after talking to me, that he wasn't in love with me but with Ayame. Sango and Miroku married.

A year ago Inuyasha and I confessed our love for each other. The jewel was absorbed into my body and I decided to go back to my era to finish school. The well stopped working for Inuyasha and it's now spring 1 year later and I'm going back today.

End POV

Kagome sat on her bed making sure she had everything. She grabbed her new, larger black bag, tossed it over her shoulder, and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm ready mom, I love you bye." She said and kissed Takako's, her mom, cheek. She walked to the well house, once inside she dropped into the well, the familiar blue light sparkled around her warming her heart and sending her 500 years into the past.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she sprang up and gracefully landed next to the well. Normally, she would have had to climb the vines that grew down the well's wall. She sat on the well's edge sensing Inuyasha coming.

Not far from the well, Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent and set off to meet her. /she smells different from last time/. he put that thought aside as he landed on all fours in front of her. His eyes bulged, his mouth was agape, and he was drooling slightly. /Holy shit! Is that really Kagome?/ she sat there dressed in a blue tank top, and shorts that stopped high on her thigh and sandals showing off her tone, tan, sexy body. He sniffed the air and smiled just enough for a fang to show. /Yea that's **my** Kagome, but I'm sure her sent has changed a little. It was Sakkara petals but now its jasmine/.

She giggled as drool dripped from his lip snapping him out of his thoughts. They both stood, Inuyasha grabbed her waist and brought her to his muscular chest. "Hey, you miss me?" he leaned down taking possession of her lips kissing her until the need for air overwhelmed them both.

"Of course I missed you; you're going to be my mate. Right?"

"Yes, I told you I would, but I want to wait a little longer please."

"Why?"

"I need to do something important."

"Like what?"

"For one thing see everyone, answer a bunch of questions, and tell everyone something that no one other that my family knows."

"Okay I won't make you **mine** now, but you have to let me mark you as **my** intended so no one else can steal **my treasure**." He said seductively holding her tighter.

"Can we wait on that too you might not like what I have to tell everyone?"

"(Whine) but Gome… (Sigh) fine if it'll make you happy, I'll wait." He gave her puppy dog eyes

"You're so cute, you make me love you more and more no mater what era we're in." she kissed his lips sweetly, "Now where is everyone?"

"Shippo is playing with the village pups, and Sango and Miroku are by the stream."

"I'll get Shippo and you go get Sango and Miroku, meet in front of the hut, okay?"

"Sure, but what about us? When will we get some alone time?"

"After I'm done with what I need to do, it's only the beginning of Spring we have time."

/How does she know the connection between spring and demons/? (sigh) "See ya in a bit." He said and gave her a quick kiss and a squeeze on her ass, then went to get Sango and Miroku. Kagome ran toward the village, she was so fast she got to the edge of the village in seconds then began to walk.

As she walked to the square the villagers waved to her. In the middle of the village Shippo and the other children were playing tag. "Shippo, I'm home!" she announced a young boy, looking to be ten, with brown hair in a ponytail, a pair of blue pants, and a turquoise shirt on turned around and squealed "Mama?!" jumping into her arms and squeezing her tight.

At the hut Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat on the porch as Kagome and Shippo walked up.

"I missed you sooooo much! Why do you smell different? Are you staying forever?" He began, and then was silenced by Kagome.

"Calm down, pup, I'll answer every question in a minute." Suddenly there was an ear shattering squeal.

/'Pup'!? Kagome never calls Shippo pup. What's goin' on/? Inuyasha thought

"Kagome, oh how I've missed you." Sango squealed giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you too, (gasp) Sango can't breath." Sango let go

"Lady Kagome welcome home." Miroku greeted

"It's good to be home, it's so much better that my time the buildings block the view, and the air is not as fresh as it is here." She mused, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, we have. Are you hungry?" Sango spoke

"No." /just stallin' the 'what's new'/? she thought

"So, what's new?" Miroku asked

/great/ she thought sarcastically "Well a lot actually, you guys should sit down." Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Sorry, sorry." She apologized all except Kagome sat down. /'here goes/? "I've been keeping a secret from all of you for the past 3 years"

;D

Cliffy, Muwahahaha! Hope you liked it, PLEASE review or else… horns poke out of forehead and the ground begins to open. Flames shooting from ground Muwahahaha. Bye-bye. I'm need help finding a lullaby for the next chapter, any suggestions would help; next chapter will not go up until I find one.

Forevea Roxie


	2. Chapter 2

The Hybrid

**The Hybrid**

_**Key:**_

/Thinking/

"Talking"

SCREAMING

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Inuyasha, or the lullaby "_Golden slumber_".

Chapter 2: Secrets reviled

"I've been keeping a secret from all of you, for the past 3 years." Kagome started, everyone waited for her to continue. "I'll show you but you can't freak out on me, please."

"Okay, we won't." Sango promised

Kagome closed her eyes, placed her hands together, and said a chant no one understood. A wind no one felt, tossed her hair as 2 strands changed to royal blue and the rest, except for very few strands of her bangs, grew to her lower back. Her ears became pointed, she grew fangs, talons (claws), & her eye lids became green (N/A eye shadow sort of). A black oval shaped jewel appeared upon her forehead. Suddenly, 2 pure black bat-like wings burst from her back and fanned out behind her. The wind vanished and she slowly opened her eyes, which had also changed from chocolate brown to light blue around her pupils and violet around the blue.

Miroku began to speak incoherently, Sango was in awe as was Shippo, Kirara was asleep, and Inuyasha was inspecting her new look. /Damn, she's hot/! He thought as he stood in front of her. He put his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips firmly to hers, she sighed into their kiss.

/He still wants me? Thank god/. She thought as Inuyasha pulled her closer, his left arm around her waist and his right arm between her leathery wings holding her head, his left hand moved to her round ass. Then they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yo, mutt-face you cheatin' on Kagome?" Koga's furious voice boomed.

"NO! This **is** Kagome." She turned toward Koga as Ayame walked up with a small mewing bundle, they both sniffed at her.

"Kagome?!" Koga exclaimed the bundle began to wail. "Koga you woke the pup." Ayame whined.

"Can I hold him? I know a song that put Shippo to sleep after a nightmare." Kagome asked

"How'd you know he was a boy?" Ayame asked as she handed Kagome the wailing bundle, Kagome tapped her nose.

"Shh." she said as she gingerly rocked the small, red headed pup. Shippo sat on her lap and curled into a ball. Everyone moved closer

"Kagome tell us what's going on?" Ayame asked

"Well in the year I've been gone, I learned new things. I've been a hanyou my entire life."

"You're a hanyou?! What kind?"

"I was bored one day so I looked up my family lineage, on my mom's side and found that I'm half wolf demon; and a descendant of Koga & Ayame," Inuyasha began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Huh?" Everyone except Inuyasha said in unison.

"My mom is Koga & Ayame's daughter, one of them anyway." The pup began to calm down as did Inuyasha and Shippo fell asleep as Kagome's angelic voice sounded.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

The small red headed pup went to sleep, Ayame sat next to Koga on Kagome's right, Sango on her left with Miroku next to her his arm around her waist and Kagome sat in lnuyasha's lap his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"My mom told me my dad's name was Hyoue…" she whispered

"Hyoue?! The Hyoue…the great devil demon?" Ayame quietly asked surprised

"Yes." Ayame and Koga looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"You're 'the hybrid'…"

"What?!" Inuyasha said, "**My** Kagome is 'the hybrid'…the most powerful being in history?"

"W…w…what?!" Sango and Miroku both spoke

"Yes." Kagome said proudly

"Just remember I fell in love with ya thinkin' you were a human, love."

"Aww that is so cute." Sango and Ayame broke in, both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed

"How come none of us could sense or smell that you are a demon?" Miroku asked

"Mom put a spell on my brother, herself, and I so that no one that wasn't allowed to know knew. Gramps adopted mom our dad is gone we don't know what happened to him."

"So is your family the only wolf demons?" Koga asked

"No, we have an entire clan; Ginta and Hakkaku have family there too. The reason I was gone for so long was because I'm the heir to the thrown…"

"You mean on top of being 'the hybrid' you're also the demon wolf princess?!" Inuyasha confirmed

"Yea."

"Princess Kagome, it has a nice ring to it, and it suits you." Sango spoke

"Thank you. Also I was having extra training to protect the clan although I'm the strongest in the clan and top assassin." She bragged

"Assassin?!" everyone bellowed waking Shippo and the pup, who began to bark and whimper. Kagome whacked each of them on the head.

"Shh little Conon, here is your mama." Kagome spoke gently to the small pup and handed him to Ayame. Shippo jumped into Kagome's free arms and fell back asleep. Kagome sat back in Inuyasha's lap and looked toward Ayame who was now blushing.

"Ayame what's wrong?" Kagome asked speaking in the wolf/inu-youkai language. (the demons will be speaking in this language till further notice).

"N…nothing." She stammered

"He's hungry." Koga explained

"Oh… would you like to use the hut?"

"Yes please… thank you." Ayame and Koga got up and walked into the hut.

Sango turned to Miroku, "when will you give me one I want one too." She whined, he whispered in her ear and she turned beat red, "okay."

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha spoke in the wolf/inu-youkai language. Inuyasha put one arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "When can we mate (whine) you're drivin' me crazy, the way you're scent spikes just by me holding you." He inhaled her scent, "so spicy and sweet at the same time, makes me want to eat you out right now." She moaned as He kissed, nipped, and licked her neck.

"(Whine) you know it's just as hard for me as it is for you… (pant)… I wanted to jump you.. as soon as… I came back… but those bastards… made me promise… not to mate… until they… met you." He lightly scraped his fangs against her shoulder towards her neck, "that means no marking me as yours Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Don't worry, Inu-baby, in my time demons are much more accepting of others. Plus, I love you and they'll suffer my wrath if they disrespect you, my love." She spoke confidently Inuyasha took her lips in a passionate kiss (end wolf/inu-youkia language).

"Ahem! (giggle) sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going its getting dark." Ayame informed quietly, they all stood up.

"ok good bye Ayame, Koga, and lil' Conon, I'll come see you soon." Kagome said

"Bye you guys be safe." Sango said

"Farewell be safe you two and not too many children at one time, Koga." Miroku spoke

"Later."

"Good bye."

"See ya." Koga gave them a small salute; Conon gave a small purr-like bark. They left with Ayame turned backwards waving franticly.

They all sat back down and watched the sun set. "Mama."

"yes, Shippo dear?"

"I'm glad you're back."

She looked at Inuyasha and smiled wider, "Me too Shippo, me too." The sun set and they went to bed.

( - - ) Kitty

I Hope you liked it thanx for all your reviews & support. Next chapter coming ASAP I'm swamped with school but you're all important to me, too.

Forevea Roxie D


End file.
